thiing2 wiill be0kay
by ShadowRight
Summary: semi-sadstuck / arasol oneshot "Your name is Sollux Captor. It is your flushed interest's wriggling day today, and you're planning to give her a surprise visit." [UPDATE] Continuing because of requests.


_**This is my first Homestuck fic that was published. I tried before but failed :( Guys help me. I'm in the Homestuck fandom. :'(**_

* * *

Your name is Sollux Captor. It is your flushed interest's wriggling day today, and you're planning to give her a surprise visit. She had been chatting with you the day before, telling you about an artifact that she had found. She said that it reminded her of you and that she would think of it as a wriggling day present.

Who is this flushed interest? Why would even have to ask yourself that? Of course, it's none other than the radiant Aradia Megido. She was the oldest in the group of "friends" that you both shared. It was her sixth sweep already and KK hasn't even turned five yet. Gog, AA is nearly a whole sweep older than you and the trolls of her blood caste usually live about twelve sweeps. You plan to help her make those six remaining sweeps count. You're a useless piece of shit, but you'll do anything for AA, anything to make her smile.

You stretch, yawning. You have been coding all morning; it's about time that you head out to AA's. You stand, heading to your other desk to feed your lusus before you go. You scoop some mind honey into a container for the idiot. After filling it a good ways, you wipe off some of the honey on your pants when you freeze, not able to move. The hand moves against your will in front of your face and the fingers flex slowly. What the hell is going on?

The computer monitor flicks on, a few messages being received. You turn around, though not sure if some force made you or if you did it yourself regardless. Does it matter? You squint to make out the blue words. It's Vriska.****

AG: Heeeeeeeey sooooooool! :::;)  
AG: Miiiiiiiind p8ying Aradia a visit for me?  
AG: I'm going to make this a veeeeeeeery special wriggling day for her!

You try to make a move towards the computer to reply, but you're compltely frozen. Oh no. You cast a glance at the mind honey in your hand. What the hell does she want with you and AA?  
**  
AG: Calm down. It's not like I'm going to kill her.  
AG: You are! ::::D**

You're eyes widen as soon as you read the words. No, no, no, hell fucking no. This can't be happening. Not now. Not ever. You knew you were an unlucky troll, but you'd never think it'd be this bad.****

AG: Come on sooooooool. Daylight's 8urning. Don't wanna leave your little girlfriend hanging, do ya?

You try to resist Vriska with all your might but it's pointless; you're already outside.

* * *

You're name is Aradia Megido and it's your wriggling day today. You're planning on heading over to Tavros' later in the day after spending most of the day in the ruins. You're disappointed as you once again check your trollian to find Sollux has yet to wish you a happy wriggling day. He usually sends you a message really early in the morning, before you're even awake. You're seriously starting to worry.

You head out of the room to prepare some supplies to go into the ruins. After a while, you hear the sound of an incoming message. You hurriedly head to your computer, hoping it's Sollux. You're dismayed, however, to find that it's from Vriska.  
**  
arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]**

AG: Araaaaaaaadiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa.  
AA: what  
AG: Nice trick! With the ghosts and all. Man, you got me pretty good.  
AA: id rather n0t talk t0 y0u  
AG: Fair enough!  
AG: Just wanted to say I'm sorry, that's all.  
AA: im n0t the 0ne y0u sh0uld ap0l0gize t0  
AG: Yeah I know. I'll make it up to him some day. Don't worry!  
AG: Anyway, hey guess what?  
AG: I've got a message for you from your 8oyfriend.  
AG: He's outside your hive right now!  
AA: n0t falling f0r it  
AG: Take a look.  
AA: i d0nt see anything 0ut there  
AG: Well ok, I'm just the messenger. If you want to risk missing him then suit yourself.  
AG: L8er!

You're sure this is a trick, but that would explain why Sollux hadn't wished you a happy wriggling day yet. He was waiting to do it in person. You go to your doorway, searching the area for your dear friend.

You quickly locate an object in the sky, coming towards your hive quickly. AS it approaches, you recognize it to be indeed the yellow-blooded psionic, Sollux.

You rush out, happy to see him after so long.

"Sollux?!" you shout excited to him. When he doesn't reply, your expression falls, growing scared and worried.

* * *

You are again Sollux. After a very brief travel across half the planet, you arrive where you were planning to go, but not like this...

When Aradia's house comes into view, the hand holding the honey moves the container closer to your face. No... Don't do this... It's worthless, in the mind honey goes. You can see AA rushing out to meet you. No... Go back inside... Actually, run away... Run far away from me...

"Sollux?!" her voice is cheerful. You try to say something anything, but you can't. Yellow tears start flowing down your cheeks as you see her expression turn worried. You can feel your mind overloading, on the verge of exploding.

...Too late...

Just before the blast goes off, you can feel yourself gain control of your body. You try to look away from Aradia, but you can't move fast enough.

You...do...not...under any circumstance...eat...the...mind...honey...

You drop to the ground where you slowly walk over to Aradia's bloody and lifeless body. You fall to your knees, pulling her close to you. "I'm tho thorry." he whisper into her hair. "I withh I wath thronger. Throng enough to make thure you were thafe. Thafe from me." You are getting soaked in her burgundy blood, but you don't care. "I'm thorry." You repeat that phrase over and over again until you choke on your tears.

You pull away from her after a while. You're not sure how long, but that doesn't matter to you right now. You look around. You need a place to put her body. You don't want anything getting at it. You've done enough damage as it is. And now her voice would join the many others that plague your mind.

Her hive is nonexistent now, just a pile of crumbling rock. The ruins. She loved it in there. That's where you'll put her. You stand, holding her limp body in your arms. Your legs are weak, but you won't use your psionic powers around her ever again. You slowly make your way to the spot where you two have hung out so many times when you were younger. You can't believe she's dead. You can't believe you killed her.

You lay her down gently in the center of the open area. You don't have strength to leave her here. You're not sure you ever will. You take in her appearance. Her clothes are tattered, skin pale enough to be called white. You couldn't bring yourself to look at her face, but you had to. You slowly turn your head to glance at her.

You feel like shit. All you ever wanted to do was make her smile, make her happier than she's ever been. But on her face now was no smile. Instead, it seemed like it would forever have that disappointed look on her face. Was disappointed the word? Another wave of emotion crashes over you. You collapse into her, sobbing. You're half wondering if you should off yourself and join her. But you don't. Aradia wouldn't want you to. She'd want you to be happy and live your life.

But how can you be happy living your life when your life is what makes you upset? If you had never lived, Vriska would have never been able to use you to kill AA. She would have been safe. If you had only never gotten this close to her, this would have never happened. Everything would be...would be 0kay.

You lift your head. "Everything will be okay, aa. I promithe." Your voice is dry and it takes a lot of effort to get it past the tears.

Red blood, so much red blood. Red had always been your favorite color. But red had to be your least favorite color right now. You would rather be seeing blue blood right now. Because if you have red, you always need some blue accompany it. You whisper another sorry before getting to your feet and heading back to her hive.

Her computer's screen shone in the rubble. There were so many messages...  
**  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]**

GC: 4R4D14! 1S WH4T VR1SK4'S S4Y1NG TRU3? 4R3 YOU 4LR1GHT?  
GC: 4R3 YOU JUST 4W4Y FROM YOUR COMPUT3R OR 4R3 YOU 1N TROUBL3?  
GC: :?  
GC: YOU B3TT3R JUST B3 W1TH MR. 4BBL3B3RRY OR 1N TH3 RU1NS OR SOM3TH1NG.

adiosToreador began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AT: uH, aRADIA ARE YOU, uH, oKAY? tEREZI ASKED IF YOU OVER HERE AND, uH, yOU'RE NOT, wHAT'S, uH, gOING ON?  
AT: wHY AREN'T YOU HERE? yOU NEVER BAILED ON SOMEONE FOR ANYTHING BEFORE,,,  
AT: vRISKA'S SAYING SHE, uH, kILLED YOU, i HOPE SHE'S JUST, uH, mESSING WITH ME,,,

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

TC: WhAt Is AlL uP aNd MoThErFuCkInG gOiNg On SiS? TaVbRo Is MoThErFuCkInG fReAkInG oUt

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AG: Arrivederci, Megido.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AG: Heeeeeeeey sol.  
AG: Do you think she liked her present? :::;)  
AG: I know I liked seeing it.

You decide you message Terezi back first. No need to get back to Gamzee and you would put off talking to Vriska for as long as possible.****

AA: thii2 ii2 2ollux. aa ii2 dead. vrii2ka made me kiill her. that2 all there ii2 on the 2ubject.

You exit out of the window. You better tell Tavros, too. If anyone was closer to AA than you, it was him. He deserved to know.  
**  
AA: thii2 ii2 2ollux. 2he diidnt baiil on you bro. vrii2ka had me kiill her. im 2orry. im 2ure 2he would have rather diied than 2kiip hangiing out wiith you.**

You exit out of that window, too. You open the conversation with Vriska. You stare at her words before closing the laptop and stepping out of the hive. You're done here. You're done with everything.

* * *

_**So how was it? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. It'd help me a lot.**_


End file.
